The Girls of Camp Green Lake
by hamsterwritersocks24
Summary: He closed his eyes and made the hardest step of a relationship seem easy. "I love you," he whispered.Zigzag/OC Squid/OC When 2 friends get sent to Camp Green Lake, the boys are instantly wrapped around their fingers.What do YOU think will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Set in 2003 =)**

Serenity

"This is _so _not cool," Krista, my best friend, said while trying to get her dark hair out of her face. It was like, a thousand degrees out and we were stuck on a freaky school bus, handcuffed to the seat in front of us.

So what if we had successfully robbed half the stores in the mall? Jeez, everything we took was crap, anyway. What the hell was the big damn deal? I guess so I won't confuse you, I'll start from the beginning.

My name is Serenity Thompson. My parents, Natalie and Harry, didn't really give a crap about what I did. Krista is an orphan and my parents offered for her to stay with me. Krista and I are really different, but also the same.

We're both big flirts, and really sarcastic. Krista has severe anger issues, I have severe ADHD. Krista is way more girly, while I am laidback and athletic. We live in North Carolina, where we attend Walter M. Williams High School in Burlington.

We both get passing grades, which is good, but we both get into a fair amount of trouble. Of course, with our charming attitude and rich parents, we get out of it simply. Doesn't being in grade eleven freaking rock? So, school life is pretty easy when you're us. We both have southern accents; Krista's a bit stronger than mine.

Krista is really pretty with her long, dark black hair and blue eyes. Her skin wasn't a deathly pale, but pale nonetheless. I on the other hand hate how I look. My light green eyes and regular brown hair with a few natural blonde highlights isn't as long as Krista's as it goes down a couple inches past my shoulders.

Krista was taller at five feet, six inches and had incredible curves. Her thin figure was always covered in the latest of fashion trends and jewellery. I was standing two inches shorter and I don't have big curves. Just tiny ones that allowed me to run at a superb speed and gave me better capabilities to play sports.

Anyway, because of the crime, we've been sent to a filthy all-boys (and now with two girls) detention centre, Camp Green Lake.

"I know, Krissy, I know," I said with a sigh. Looking out the window, I saw the desert landscape and many holes. They all looks rather deep and large and I swear I saw a dark skinned man pass by with a wheelbarrow filled with onions.

As I looked back to see if it was real, the bus halted. I turned back and watched as the guard undid mine, then Krista's handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists, my best friend mimicking. It didn't seem right and my gut knotted as I heard calls of 'fresh meat'. Was that supposed to me something?

I grabbed my beloved guitar signed by Miles Holmwood and grabbed my suitcase with clothes along with my duffel bag of other things, such as feminine products, bathroom supplies and my awesome bouncy ball and iPod Touch.

I gestured for Krista to get off the bus first. She gladly accepted. We were told what to expect, and Krista, being her attention loving self, she was happy to take the lead in coming off the bus where we would meet the insane boys who hadn't seen a girl in months.

Whistles, cat calls and corny pick-up lines filled my ears as Krista got off the bus. She didn't blush like I would, but she _did _send a wink to all of them. I hesitated before climbing down the three steps, until the guard pushed me off.

I came to the dirt ground with a quiet thud, dust surrounding me. I coughed and Krista grabbed my hand, yanking me up. I fanned the dirt away with my hand and coughed some more, grabbing the things I had dropped.

The hot weather gave me a headache. It was a thousand degrees out and sweat was probably already falling down my forehead. I could already tell the next year and a half would be a long, long time, which was pretty sad considering I've been at Camp Green Lake for about two minutes.

I inspected my bag to make sure everything was there, but didn't see my bouncy ball. "Who took my bouncy ball?" I whispered as the guard came off the bus and it rolled away.

"Right there," Krista said, pointing to a spot about two metres away from where we stood. I ignored the whistles that followed my looking up and hid my blush. I walked awkwardly to my camouflage toy and picked it up, brushing the dirt off of it.

I coughed again and followed the guard to wherever he was going. Krista linked arms with me and pulled me along. "Oh, jeez," Krista murmured, looking down. I followed her eyes and saw my bleeding knee.

"I'm bleeding, no duh. Nothing new," I said with a smile. I was used to the smell, the feel, the icky feeling of the blood dripping down my leg with my sports and such. It was almost scary how I didn't react how most girls my and Krista's age of sixteen would react.

"Your life sucks, Serenity. I mean, you're sixteen when you're _supposed _to be seventeen 'cause you just _had _to be born in the middle of freaking December, you probably have lost a gallon of blood in one year and you think bugs are cool,"

It was true. I was born December 13th, 1986, and it was mid-June right now. Krista got all the luck and was born March 24th, 1986. I was the youngest in my class all my life, and I was teased for it a lot. So, my life kind of does suck.

"Well, you're the one who thinks _shopping _is fun," I shot back. "Seriously! Shopping is freaking hell!"

Krista was about to comment when we arrived in an air conditioned office with a desk, an old man spitting sunflower seeds into a cup and several storage places for files, I guess.

"Krista and Serenity Thompson?" the man said. "I'm Mr. Sir. You will call me by my name, and only my name. Got it?"

Mr. Sir? I burst out laughing and held my stomach. "S, shut up!" Krista smacked my arm. She used my first initial for my nickname, by the way.

"That's is the g—"

"Greatest name!" Krista put in. I thought 'gayest' would be a better word.

"Smart girl," Mr. Sir said. "Now let me explain the rules. You are going to dig a hole, five feet in diameter and height. You'll be treated like any other boy here. Just 'cause your girls doesn't mean you'll be treated like one,"

Krista face of horror didn't mirror mine. I was happy that I wouldn't be treated like a helpless girly-girl. "Come with me," Mr. Sir said.

He took us to a little shack like building and he gave us two orange jumpsuits, one for relaxation, the other for working. We also got big, bulky steel toed boots that were too big for both of us. Our work clothes would be washed every three days, then our relaxation clothes would become our work clothes.

"Mr. Pendanski will show you to your cabin," As if it were on cue, a short man with tanned skin and black hair and too much sun block on his nose with a big, straw sunhat on came walking in with a huge smile on his face.

"Serenity and Krista, welcome to Camp Green Lake! You may have done some bad things in your life, but that does not make you two bad girls!" he said. "You're in 'D' tent, D stands for diligence. There is the washrooms, cabins and cafeteria, any questions?"

I didn't even see anything...oh, well. Krista shook her head and I followed her actions. "The boys will be on their best behaviour...let's go meet your tent mates,"

Damn. I was hoping I wouldn't have to. I bit my lip but followed Krista and Mr. P anyway. We passed three tents before Mr. P stopped and climbed up some steps. He held his hand out as if to tell us to stop where we were. "Boys, you better be decent!"

He opened the flap and stepped in, twitching his finger to us. We went in and their mouths fell open. I shifted my weight uncomfortably as they looked Krista up and down then did the same to me. After Mr. P giving the boys a speech about respect to the boys, he introduced us.

"This is Krista," Mr. P said.

"Hey, baby," One of them said. He had dark hair and eyes to match, a toothpick hanging out of his mouth. He had an accent like ours.

"And this is—"

"A person," I said. "A girl, in specific. You don't need to know my name,"

"Now, I think they do,"

"No, they don't,"

"Fine." Mr. P rolled his eyes. "This is Alan," He pointed to the boy who hit on Krista already.

"Mom," Alan groaned. "It's Squid, not _Alan_,"

I rolled my eyes. Squid? What the hell? "Yes, sure it is, Alan," Mr. P said.

We learned that there was a tall boy named Ricky with blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He looked at me and Krista with strong suspicion and a keen eye like something was wrong. He was also known as Zigzag.

And he was damn cute.

There were two black boys, X-Ray and Armpit. X-ray had thick glasses with dirt clouded them and Armpit was a heavy set boy with a playful smile. A pale curly haired boy with a kind smile was known as Caveman waved at me and grinned. He stood next to a short caramel skinned boy with the puffiest hair ever. He was Zero. There was a Hispanic boy with a buzz cut who was called Magnet.

"What's with the nicknames?" Krista spoke.

"Means you're part of the family," X-Ray said. "You can get one too—but you gotta earn it,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Krista **

_"Krista and Serenity Thomson, please rise." I stood up, looking over at my adoptive sister. Our eyes met for a second, then we turned back to the judge. "Have you made your decision: Camp Green Lake, or jail?" _

_"Camp Green Lake." I stated, flipping my black hair off of my shoulder. _

_"12 months at Camp Green Lake. Court dismissed." I walked over to Natalie and Harry, walking behind Serenity. They were our parents, though not my birth parents. My birth parents died in a fire when I was 13._

_"Ready to go home, girls? I'm tired!" Harry laughed, soon joined by Natalie. They really either didn't understand the seriousness of the situation, or just didn't care. _

_When we got home, Serenity and I packed up our stuff. The bus would be coming for us the next day, and I really wasn't in the mood to be late for a bus to Hell. _

I was brought out of my thoughts by some loud ass bell. I hoped up in surprise, and being me, I crashed into Squid. He caught my shoulders before I could fall, and smiled down at me. I was tall, but not as tall as him. He was _at least _4 inches taller than myself.

"Sorry 'bout that, sweetie." I said, smirking and pretending to tip a hat. I then proceeded to follow the rest of the boys out, my arm laced in Serenity's. "So, S, what do you think they feed us? Bread and water?"

"I don't know, Krissy." She said, her southern drawl sticking out in her speech.

I missed North Carolina. At least we could go swimming in the heat. Now we had to freakin' _dig_. If it wasn't obvious, I'm not exactly into manual labor.

Despite popular opinion, I'm not nor was I ever a slut. I just like boys. And being stuck in a camp full of them was my cup of tea. Except for the fact some of them were rapist, I was pretty much in my element.

After getting what we thought was something edible, we sat down with our tent mates.

"So, what got you sent here?" X-Ray asked us, trying to steal my bread. I moved my tray out of his direction and glared at him.

"Don't you _dare_ think about touching the only edible thing on my plate." I hissed. He put his hands up innocently, whilst shooting me his own glare. "That's what I thought."

"We stole a bunch of things from the mall." Serenity said, bouncing up and down in her seat. "Did you ever think about what it would be like to have a giant squirel named Monty?"

"No, but now that you mention it..." I laughed at my sisters random outburst, which happened a lot. I had anger issues, and she couldn't stay on one topic for all that long because of her ADD. After eating my bread and drinking whatever the strange smelling liquid that slid down my throat was, Serenity and I got up and emptied our trays, putting them where they were supposed to go. "So, you want to find a giant squirel and name him Monty?"

"Yep, when we get home that will be our life mission." Rolling my eyes, we began our trek back to our tent. I then saw a weird looking lizard standing stock still, staring at us. The sun was just setting (boy, time flys when you're in a detentional facility), and I could barely make out 9 or 10 spots on it's back. They were kind of a yellow color.

"Woah, look at that S." I said, poking her on the arm. At that movement, it hissed, and started running towards us. We screamed and clutched onto eachother for dear life, when a gun was fired and the thing lay in bits, it's head laying inches from the scattered parts of the body.

"W-what was that thing?" Serenity asked as we slowly got out of our simaltanious death grip. Mr. Sir looked at us from under his cowboy hat as he re-holstered his gun.

"Yellow Spottted Lizard. Kill you in one bite, that thing. If I hadn't come just in time, you'd be dead by now." I shuddered at the thought. Just then, the boys walked by. Squid looked me up and down for what seemed like the 20th time in a few hours, and we thanked Mr. Sir and followed.

"So, what happened back there?" Magnet asked as we put our stuff on our cots. We had a bunk bed, and since I was afraid of heights, my stuff went on the bottom while Serenity's went on the top. We took the blanket off of my bed and turned it into a changing room. The one who wasn't changing behind it held it, which was quite a genious idea on Serenity's part.

"Eh, nothing major. Just almost got bit by a yellow spotted lizard." I shrugged and Serenity climbed up the ladder, which was actually just a wooden ladder instead of a built in one.

"Yeah, no biggie." She added, laying down. The guys just took off their shirts and laid down on their cots.

"Oh shit. Well, that's always fun." Armpit stated, flipping onto his side. I curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

**The Next Day**

How to begin your day right!

Wake up at 4 in the morning.

Fall out of bed and get laughed at by your whole tent.

Eat a balanced breakfast of disgusting honey covered tortilas .

And dig a 5 by 5 hole.

"God dammit!" I screamed, digging my shovel into the coarse dirt. There were multiple snickers from around me, so I screamed "Shut your mouths before I shut them for you."

"Fiesty. I like it." A voice said from above me. Looking up, I saw it was Squid.

"Annoying. I hate it." I retorted, smirking. I looked over at Serenity to see how she was doing.

She was standing there, laughing to herself.

Serenity, Serenity, Serenity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serenity**

I was daydreaming about Monty when I was supposed to be digging my hole and Magnet thought it would be funny to scream like I did yesterday and yell out, "YELLOW SPOTTED LIZARD!"

My shovel was on the ground, and I stomped my foot in fear, hitting my handle with my too-big boots, causing the shovel part to come up and collide with my forehead.

"Ow..." I said, touching my now bleeding head. "That hurt."

"Oh God," Krista jumped out of her hole—which wasn't as easy as it seems—and came into mine, taking my hand from my face. "Magnet, I would suggest you learn to sleep with your eyes open,"

"I would learn not to sleep. You never know when I'll get my revenge," Deciding now would be a suitable time, I crawled out of my barely dug hole (My adventures with Monty are too exciting...digging isn't!) and jumped on his back when he returned to digging. We came down in a heap, Magnet's knees giving out. I laughed when some of my blood stained his jumpsuit.

Krista was giggling, trying to hide it. "That was uncalled for,"

"So was the Great Depression in the 1930s, but no one was complained, now where they?" I pointed out, even though they probably were.

"History isn't my thing, chica,"

"Ha! You have to call me chica 'cause you don't know my name!"

"That's your call. Not mine,"

"I know. I'm happy,"

"I hope you are,"

"Why do you hope I am, Sir Magnet of all Oddballs?"

"Oddballs, S? Really?" Krista said, her signature smirk planted on her face.

"It's a funny word," I smiled cheekily and returned to my hole, taking my full canteen and poured water over my injury. My eyes widened. "It doesn't need stitches right?"

"No. It isn't too bad. Just bloody,"

"I can smell blood. It smells as it tastes,"

"I'm sure it does,"

Krista left my hole, tripping when she was going back to her own. "I'm okay!" She said, raising her hands in the air after getting up.

I laughed quietly and dug again, hoping to not get distracted by the Adventures of Monty, Krista and Serenity.

It will be famous one day.

It will.

I swear.

**Four Hours Later**

"Oh my Gosh. I'm dying over here," Krista declared.

"Drink," I said, throwing my canteen that I haven't touched yet over to her. She gulped down the water, leaving it empty. "Krissy, you're going to have to go so freakin' bad later,"

"I don't care,"

"Okay," I sang, shovelling more dirt out. I only had a few more inches until I was done, and if Krista needed help after, I would kindly assist her.

The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of dirt, shovels and people drinking their water. There was only Caveman, Squid and Zigzag left digging, along with me and Krista.

I finally finished, and as soon as I got out of my hole, so did Krista. I smiled at her and waved. She laughed and waved back, even though we were standing a couple feet away. We were awkward people. But we will one day rule the world with Monty.

"Don't forget to spit in your hole," Squid said standing beside Krista.

"Um...why?" She said, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"It's a tradition, Krista. Get used to it,"

I spit in my hole and Krista looked at me in betrayal. "How dare you obey _him_?" She joked.

Zigzag looked at me, his blue eyes wide. I looked up at him and gave him a curious blink. He smiled and started to walk away, Squid hot on his heels.

"That is one strange guy," Krista said. "But he's cute,"

"Squid is, too. I think he likes you,"

"Nah...I'm out of his league,"

"If anyone's league is out of anyone's, it'll be his out of yours,"

"Did you understand what you just said?"

"No."

"Serenity, my dear, that isn't a good thing," I sighed when I noticed that Squid and Zigzag had walked to far ahead that they couldn't hear us. Good. I didn't want anyone knowing my name, because I liked knowing I had some kind of distance from these people.

I was, after all, sharing a tent with them. I liked personal space. And lots of it.

We got back to the tent, grabbed what we needed, and went to take showers in the two stalls that had locks and fully isolated walls. Neither of us took long, which was good because as soon as I got the shampoo out of my hair, the water turned off.

I told Krista, and she replied with a "me too!". We laughed together and walked back with our arms linked together. I climbed up on my bunk and started to get paper out of my bag with a pencil, drawing what Monty would look like.

"Krista...I made him. My dream pet," I reached down and gave her the piece of paper, only to receive a laugh. I wasn't the best person when it comes to drawing.

"It's very pretty," She assured. She handed it back, and on the top I wrote down his name, got out some tape and put it right on the tent wall. It stuck there, which surprised me.

"Okay. So I was thinking we could write these graphic novels called the Adventures—"

That loud bell from yesterday sounded, and I jumped. I sighed and climbed down the wooden latter, making my way to the Mess Hall with Krista beside me. We sat with our tent after getting our food that looked like a cow threw up, and joined in the conversation.

"My hair is being annoying right now," Krista declared, flipping it out of her face.

"Advantages to short hair," I pointed out.

"But long hair equals wavier hair. And wavier hair equals bouncy hair. And bouncy hair equals _fun_,"

"Spelling things out in math really helps things out, doesn't it?"

"Yeah,"

I started bouncing in my seat again. "As I was saying before, I wanted to start a series called the Adventures of Monty, Krista and Serenity. Oh, shoot!" My fists came down on the table and I put my face on my arms that were resting the table. "I cannot believe I just did that,"

"Ha!" Magnet barked. "I told you that we would eventually figure it out, Armpit! I. Told. You!"

"Sounds like a tampon brand," X-Ray said. I groaned. Great. I blame my parents for this.

"I think it's a pretty name," A small voice said. I looked up and around.

"Thanks Zero," I said. He was the only one who's voice I haven't heard, hence my knowing it was him. "And X-Ray? Do you even know what tampons are?"

"Yeah, the things that girls shove—"

"Okay!" Krista and I said together. We finished dinner and made our way back to the tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Krista POV**

"Monty was a happy squirel, oh a happy squirel indeed!" I sang, skipping with the very put out Serenity attached to my arm. I then fell forward, Serenity toppling after me. I flipped over so I lay on my back, staring into the face of Squid who was towering above me.

"Need some help?" He asked, reaching out his hand.

"No, but I'll take it when offered." I took it and he pulled me up, hard, so that I landed chest to chest with him. He smirked down at me as I ducked out of his grasp, and reached my hand out to the coughing Serenity.

"Alrighty, so where were we?" I laughed, looping my arm with S's. We continued to skip around in circles, until I once again fell to the ground.

"God FREAKIN' dammit!" I yelled, causing practically the whole camp to look at me. Serenity laughed as I stood up by myself this time, seeing as she was lucky enough not to fall.

"You would fall. Twice. In the same night. You know, Monty wouldn't be so happy about that."

"Ugh, Serenity, I know..." I said as we got to our tent. The guys had beat us to the tent, though when we began to race I had yet to figure out, and we commenced changing into our PJ's behind the comfort of our very own blanket changing room.

"So, you guys wanna play a game?" Serenity asked, sitting on my bottom bunk, with me laying down behind her. She bounced her legs up and down, her hands resting on her knees.

"Depends, does it have anything to do with Monty the squirel?" X-Ray asked.

"Yeah, cuz we guys don't play games about squirels." Armpit said, crossing his arms over his chest, which was the same position I was in right now, except I was laying down, which was already previously mentioned... alrighty then, moving on.

"What game did you have in mind, S?" I questioned, flipping over so that my my chin was resting on the palms of my hands, and my elbows were resting on the bed.

"Truth... Or truth." She said, all dramatic like.

"What happened to the dare option?" Squid asked, sitting cross legged on his cot.

"It died, I shot it. Sorry." I answered, a bit of ice to my tone. I didn't mean for it to come out like that... it just kinda did.

"Jeeze, sorry Ice Princess." He defended, holding his hands up innocently.

"It's ok, my royal subject of the Retard Republic." I retorted, sticking my tounge out mockingly.

"Alright, since we've all kept our mouths shut, I'm just going to assume you all want to play and it shall be left at that. You know what, just for your little arguement, we're going to play truth or dare." Serenity nodded, self proud of her authority. "Ok... X-Ray, truth or dare."

"I'm going to have to say truth."

"Alrighty. Who was your first kiss, under what circumstances was it, and what did she look like."

"Ok, odd question. Britney Galagher, 7 Minutes in Heaven, blonde hair, green eyes, tall, freckeled."

"Niiice." Squid commented, giving him a high five.

"Ask someone else for their truth or dare, X." Serenity instructed.

"Hmmm... Ok, Serenity truth or dare."

"Dare." She said, her legs bouncing non-stop.

"I dare you to... Kiss Zigzag on the lips. And it has to be hot." She stood up, nervously I noticed, and sat on Zigzag's lap, bringing his head close to hers, and kissing him. They played a little game of tonsul hockey, and hands traveled to places on both that I didn't want to see. His hand's were on her hips, her's deep in his staticky hair. I coughed, and they pulled apart, S giggling nervoulsy.

I was enjoying this game more than I probably should've, because of the entertainment value and _definarley _not when Squid was dared to take off his shirt, when it got to be Squid's turn.

"Truth or dare." He said, a smirk ghosting his lips.

"Well, that's tricky..." I said, biting on my finger flirtily. "Ok, I think I'm going to go with dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss me." I shrugged, got up, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Easy." I said, smirking as I laid back down.

"But I meant on the lips." He said, sounding convincingly sad. I was tired as hell, though, and I wasn't going to make out with a guy I knew for less than two days.

"Yeah, no fixin' your dare when it's already been done." I said, turning over. "Ok, Ziggy. Truth or dare."

"Tr-" He was cut off by Dr. P coming in and telling us we all had to go to bed.

"Ok, whatever. We'll play tomorrow, you know." I hissed, closing my eyes.

Sleep took over quicker than I realized.

**In the Middle of Digging**

"Monty was epic last night, I'm telling you S. He was all like 'I'm going to fly!' and he did I was like damn." I said, telling her of my dream about our favorite huge squirel!

"You tell the weirdest stories, did you know that?" Magnet told me.

"Awwww, is someone jealous of Monty?" I asked in a baby voice. He scoffed, and I turned around and sent him a million dollar smirk.

"Jealous of a _squirle_? I don't think so, chica."

"But I do! He's giant and he can eat you!" Serenity responded, jumping on Magnet's back again.

"What is with you and jumping on my back?" He asked, laughing. I smiled as I dug another shovel-full of dirt out of my hole. Just then, there was a rumble of Mr. Sir's truck.

"FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD!" I sang. I hopped out of my hole, and got in line in front of Zero and Stanley, but behind Serenity because we agreed to switch places to prove that neither one of us was more important than our sister.

"Alright, your food girly." He said, plopping an apple, sandwitch, and juice box into my hands. I thanked him, and sat on the edge of my hole, my feet dangling into the 3 foot pit. I felt someone sit next to me, and I turned my head to the side, and saw Squid.

"Sup?" I asked, glancing into my hole.

"Listen about last night... I was thinking about it and realized it was kind of an asshole move. I mean, you just met me and I know you don't know a lot about me, or anything at all, but maybe we could change that?" I smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."


End file.
